Love Worthy Betrayal
by Taam.xo
Summary: i said two months ago i fell for Christian in the hotel room, now i was completely in love with him. it was getting harder to control my feelings for him when we were around other people. i always felt bad because Lissa was my best friend and Christian wa
1. Crash Course in Polite Conversation

**A/N: Hey Guys this is my new story, i got the main idea for it from one tree hill and i was sitting in maths when it hit me that it could be a really good Chrisitian/Rose Story not many are written and i wanted to read one so i was like what the hey i think i should write one, but i couldnt get it started so i used that idea. so anything you recognised isnt mine. i hope you all like this, and Review : ) P.S this is poorly written so ignore all the grammar mistakes i suck at that stuff. so enjoy**.

Dimitri left with that whore, Tasha, oh god how I hate her, I still can't believe he left, just like that he didn't even say good bye just left note on my desk, and all that had on it was one word _Sorry_. I wish he had written a long letter explaining why he left, so the questions that have been going around in my head for the past four months would be answered. _What did I do to drive him away? What's so good about her? _Or_ what was so wrong with me?_ But late at night when I would lay awake wondering where he was, what he was doing, I would hold his note close to my heart and wish he hadn't left anything for me to hold on to.

A knock at my door pulled me from my thoughts, sighing I got knowing that no one would disturb me this late if it wasn't important, I slipped the note under my pillow and stumble in the dark to me door, pulling to open and found Stan standing at my door, looking quite down.

"Rose, Kirova wants you in here office" he said gruffly.

I frowned, "is everything okay" I was starting to worry, I tried to enter Lissa's mind through the bond but I couldn't connect, I started to worry, had something happened to Lissa?

"Just please Rose go to her office" his eyes avoided mine and I pushed past him and made my way quickly to the Headmistresses office, when I reached her door I didn't pause to knock I just burst right in.

"Rose dear come in sit" okay something was seriously wrong, Kirova hates me, I mean seriously hates me, she had never said Rose dear to me in my entire time here at the academy. I sat myself in a chair opposite her desk, as I did many times when I was called in here to be punished. "Rose a few days ago your mother and some other Guardians were sent on a mission, some Strigoi attack, caught everyone by surprise" I realised that it wasn't Lissa that was in trouble it was my mother. "Rose Janine is missing" the words crashed through me, I felt a tug on my heart and my eyes water.

"What... are their people out there searching" my words stumbled out of my mouth.

"Yes I've had people searching and they've recovered body Rose" she walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "We're not sure if it's your mother, I'm sorry to ask you this but, would you go and identify the body, you don't have to me can get someone el..."

"No, I will, I want too" I need to do this.

"Okay, I'll arrange for someone to take you" she smiled kindly.

"No, no I want to do this on my own" I protested.

"Rose, honestly I can't let you..."

"I'm going on my own" I sad forcefully, I turned and walked out, I just walked aimlessly alone the dark halls, my mother could be dead, I didn't feel anything heart breaking, I felt angry that she had never let me to get to know her as my mother. I fidgeted with the bracelet around my wrist it was a simple silver chain with a small diamond heart charm, she'd sent to me when I turned thirteen after she couldn't make it when she promised she would visit for my birthday, I remember being so excited that she was actually going to be coming here for my birthday, I remember being so angry when she called and told me she got held up and couldn't make it, I hated her so much then and right now, knowing that I might not see her ever again, I hated her and loved her so much.

I found myself knocking on Lissa's door, a few moments later she opened in her dressing gown.

"Rose honey what's happened" I just threw my arms around her and cried. "Shh Rose honey its okay, come in and talk to me" she soothed; pulling me into her room shutting the door, walking in I saw Christian lying on the bed shirtless.

"Geez Rose pick the wrong time much" he grinned at me, but it vanished from his face as soon as he saw the state I was in. Christian and I had a weird relationship, we hardly ever agreed on anything, we fought all the time, we got on each other's nerves and cursed each other but when we were in trouble or upset we were always there for each other. "Are you okay Rose" he asked pulling on his shirt.

"Mum.... her mi...Might be dead" I sobbed.

"What" Lissa Gasped?

"Strigoi surprised them and they found a body and I have to go identify it"

"Oh Rose" Lissa hugged me, crying as well.

"Damn" Christian breathed.

"I'm coming with you Rose" Lissa demanded.

"No" I pulled away from her.

"I can't let you do that by yourself" she cried.

"You can't come, it's too dangerous for you to be out there Liss" I snapped at her.

"Than I'll write Dimitri and have him go with you" she said stubbornly.

"NO" I shouted. "I don't want to see him"

"Oh Rose when are you going to admit that you do want to see him, I know you miss him Rose"

"I'll go" Christian's voice broke through our argument.

"What" Lissa and I said simultaneously.

"I'll go with her, I mean Rose and I am an unbeatable team, it's safer for me to go anyway"

"Are you sure, I mean I can go by myself" I smiled weakly.

"No it's fine Rose, you can't do this by yourself, and I don't think anyone could.

--------------------------------------------

Two hours later we had a car prepared for us, it took some convincing to let Kirova let Christian come alone I think she only agreed in the end because she knew he was coming whether or not she allowed it, I was grateful for Christian coming. While we talk to Kirova Lissa printed out directions for us, the town we're we had to go was about a four hour drive away.

"guys I really wish you would wait until tomorrow to leave, a four hour drive into a storm is dangerous" Lissa worried, as we got into the car, she'd checked out the weather for us as well, a big storm was supposed to hit the town tonight.

"The Storm will only pass through, trust me weather men freak out over the smallest things, it'll be gone by the time we get there" I reassured her.

"Plus babe if we leave now, we'll be back tomorrow" he grinned and kissed her quickly. "I'll call when we get there" he smiled.

"Okay be safe the both of you" she gave a small smile and Christian drove down the long drive way of the academy. I put in a mixed CD I made for the trip and got comfy in my seat preparing my for the four hour drive with someone I haven't willing spent an hour with in the same room.

**A/N: i know i know she left a AN at the top why another one.**

**any ideas for the title name**

**i wanted to ask some questions**

**do you want me to continue this story**

**Rose and Christian are going to cheat but should they tell Lissa later or should she find out**

**should Rose get pregnant to Christian**

**should dimitri come back**

**tell me if you have any ideas and what you think of these ones.**


	2. Where Did You Sleep Last Night

**Where Did you Sleep Last Night**

I didn't say much on the trip, up to the town and I was thankfully that Christian didn't either, I could tell when we were getting close, the weather changed we drove from sunny sky, to grey, to big black clouds, than winding conditions, then heavy pounding rain, lightning and thunder. Driving slowly, a road worker stopped us and said the road was closed into the small town of Hopkins' where we needed to get to, he advised us that there was a small hotel just down the road we had come from and the road should be open by tomorrow. I waited in the car while Christian went into the front office to get us a room, glancing at the clock in the room, it read 3.47 am, it was late and I was exhausted. I couldn't wait to get to the room and go to bed. Christian came back with a key and some pamphlets.

"it's pretty booked up, they only had one room left, but there is a bit of a problem" he said as we walked up the stairs carrying our emergency over night bags, unlocking the door and pushing it open, I squinted in the dark to see into the room, it was small a large double bed in the middle, I hadn't spotted the other bed yet, Christian flicked on the lights, apparently there wasn't another bed, just one big king size in the middle, a small sink and mini bar, a bathroom, couch and TV.

"Nice" I said sarcastically.

"I told you there was only one room left, it's either this or the car, pick one" Christian snapped at me, I didn't answer I just grabbed my bag and marched into the bathroom to get changed. When I came back out Christian was reading the pamphlets on the couch.

"I hit up the vending machines, I got twisties, and burger rings" he smiled goofily.

"I think I might just go to sleep" I nodded at him, pulling down the blankets.

"Yeah your right, erh I'll just sleep on the couch" he muttered awkwardly.

"Don't be stupid, there's enough room in the bed for both of us" he nodded, got up and locked the door and switched off the light, I felt the bed shift as he climbed in next to me.

"You okay" he asked quietly.

"What if it's her Christian" I sniffled quietly.

"It's not going to be" he said quite sternly. I rolled over facing him.

"You know for the longest time I've hated my mother, now I hate myself for wasting all that time" I whispered.

"She knows that you loved her Rose, even if you didn't" he whispered back. I rolled over and shut my eyes.

------------------------------------------

Opening my eyes, the room was light, I felt wait around my stomach, it was all tingly and warm where the force was, I snuggled deeper into the solid force beside me. Then it shifted beside me, when it hit me, I was snuggling into Christian, Christian's arm was around me. I tried to get up but I couldn't not with his arm around me.

"Christian" I whispered softly, "Christian" I said a little louder. He groaned beside me, waking up I gathered. He lifted his arm off me like I had burned him.

"Oh sorry Rose, in my sleep I must have..." he rushed.

"It's okay" I mumbled.

"You ready to go" he asked awkwardly.

"No" I didn't want to do this, all of a sudden I felt sick. "But we should probably make a move"

Thirty minutes later we were driving into Hopkins, it was a clean town; the house's been all brick and had verandas. Christian pulled into the car park and shut off the car.

"Alright come on let's go" he said opening his door, but I didn't move. "Come on rose it'll be okay" I nodded numbly and opened the car door. We walked into the building, it was cold inside, or maybe I just had the chills.

"Rosemarie Hathaway is here to identify a body" Christian spoke to the lady behind the desk, she nodded.

"Right this way" we followed her down a hall way, and through a door, she finally stopped opposite a stable with a body covered by a white cloth. My hands began to shake and my mouth went dry. "Are you ready" I wasn't ready, I would never be ready to do something like this but I nodded my head and she lifted the cloth revealing a woman's head.

"It's not her" I said quickly, walking out of the room, back out to the car. When I reached the car, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You did good Rose" Christian smiled when he caught up with me. "I knew it wouldn't be her" his phone went off in his pocket. "Hey Liss" he answered it; "yeah it wasn't her" Lissa seemed to say something good because he broke out in a grin. "They found her she's fine" I felt joy go through my body and I reached up and hug him.

"Oh that's great" I smiled.

"Yeah, we're on our way home now, ok you too" he hung the phone up.

"This is..." my hand searched my other wrist for my bracelet, it wasn't there.

"What's wrong?"

"My bracelet, it's gone, I must have left it in the hotel" panic went through me.

"Okay come on we'll go back and look" Christian got in, I followed slowly, and he sped off towards the hotel.

We unlocked the room we had stayed in last night, he opened the door, and I rushed in pulling back the newly made bed covers.

"It has to be here" I cried frantically searching, I pull back the sheet and there was my silver bracelet lying elegantly on the bed sheets.

"Got it?" Christian asked from behind me. I stood up turning to face him, I nodded silently, the emotion that had been building up burst out, and I let out a little sob.

"Hey" Christian grabbed me into a hug, "everything is going to be okay now" his lips gently kissed my forehead, a shot of passion ran through my body like electricity. I pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes, I could see the want it was right there, he had felt it too, and I guess he knew I had felt it because he crashed his lips onto mine, and I responded instantly, everything just exploded, and the passion in the kiss was almost overwhelming. He pulled away slightly, tugging off my coat, he pushed me backwards gently, and I fell onto the bed, kissing me again he crawled on top of me, I pull of his shirt, and attack his neck with my lips, his warm soft hands make their way under my shirt, pull it up and off, he admires my body for a second before his mouth was on my once more, his tongue begged for entrance and I happily opened my mouth. his mouth wandered down my jaw line to my neck, I dug my nails into his back as he hit my pulse point, I felt a moan escape my lips, he pulled away from my neck, something tugged hard on my hair.

"Ouch" I whimpered.

"Sorry" he mumbled,

"Your necklace is caught in my hair" I said reaching around and undoing his necklace. "There"

"Lissa" he said stiffly.

"What"

"Lissa gave me that necklace" and suddenly it all came crashing down, what on either was I thinking Christian was Lissa's boyfriend, oh fuck and I just made out with him, and I liked it and I would do it again, oh shit.

"I think we should get going" I just nodded, he got up, and put his shirt back on, I followed suite and we walked out in silence, I slipped my bracelet back on, and got into the car, the road home was quiet, I never felt so guilty in my life, I shouldn't have let that happen, I shouldn't want to do it, his Lissa's boyfriend.

"Look Rose I --" Christian began.

"Don't" I cut him off, "look it was stupid okay, Lissa is your girlfriend" I looked out the window I could look him in the eyes and say all this.

"Yeah" he breathed

"We just got carried away, it didn't mean anything"

"It didn't" he said after awhile, looking at me expectantly, I turned in my seat and faced him, I searched his eyes, and I could still see the want, the passion, it was all still there.

"Of course it did" I whispered.


	3. Cant Stop This Thing We Started

Everything went back to normally once we returned back to the Academy, I'd seen my mum, she was fine, I avoided Lissa because I felt so guilty about what happened with Christian and I felt guilty that I wanted it to happen, I felt guilty because I couldn't stop thinking about him, and I wanted so badly to see him, I felt guilty because I was beginning to get feelings for my best friends boyfriend. Christian avoided me as well, I felt Lissa notice something was going on between us through the bond, but she just thought that we'd had another fight.

It was Monday, we'd been back a couple of days and I was just finished with my last class for the day.

"Hey Rose" Christian caught up with me.

"Hi" I smiled weakly; my stomach was doing flip flops at the sight of him.

"How's things with class" he asked after a moment or two or awkward silence.

"Good" I nodded.

"And with us" he stopped and I did too.

"Moment of weakness right, I've been feeling guilty about it since we got back"

"Me too" he nodded.

"Listen let's bury it okay pretend it didn't happen" I said quickly, I looked around the empty hallway; I avoided his eyes scared of what would happen if I looked in to them.

"Rose" he protested, my heart jumped.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Christian, Lissa is my best friend and she's your girlfriend"

"I know but..."

"but nothing okay, that's where we're at right now, it's not fair to her to make a big deal out what happened, it didn't mean anything" i was surprised at how stern my voice was, considering i was a nervous wreck. i was also surprised when Christian leaned in and kissed my lips softly, I whimpered slightly at the pleasure the simple touch brought me.

"You see Rose it does mean something" he whispered dangerously.

"It can't" I protested.

"But it does" he told me, tucking a piece of hair behind me ear.

"Christian your dating Lissa" I tired to make him see sense all though I didn't want him too.

"I know and she's great but she's... she's just not you" I felt my heart swell up with happiness in my chest.

"what makes you think that even if we could be together it would work out, I mean a couple of days ago we hated each other, well we got on each other's nerves, I'm still that bitch Christian, I haven't changed"

"I don't know, all I know is that I feel it in my heart, don't you"

I thought about it, "Yes I do" because that was the truth I did feel it.

"i...."hesitating he looked around, "actually i have to get to class" looking around i too realised i was late for my next class.

"Shit" i cursed, he chuckled, and kissed me lightly.

"meet me after class" he said quickly as he started walking away backwards.

"i..we can't" i reasoned.

"Rose, listen to me, this thing we feel isn't going away any time soon, we have to deal with it" he stopped walking.

"i am dealing with it" i protested.

"ignoring it doesn't count" he teased,

"and dealing with doesn't mean being a heartless jerk and hurting my best friend" i snapped, hurt washed over his face, then he fixed me with a stony glare adn walked off, i shrugged doing the only thing i could do at the time, and walked to my own class.

-----------------------------------

it's been a few days now, four to be exact and Christian was ignoring me, probably still sulking over my comment, were as i was going insane, i wanted him so bad, i often caught myself staring at him, or daydreaming about him, i had it bad, i was yearning for another of his kissed, for some attention for him, the bell had rung for the end of the last class for today, Friday it was now the week end, Lissa was off with Adrian learning to control her magic for the afternoon and the empowering need for Christian had finally filled me up, so i marched myself over to his dorm room, banging on the door.

"Rose" he answered it in surprise, knowing we were alone, i threw myself into his arms, kissing his soft, warm lips, passionately. "i lied, i can't ignore this,, this need for you" i panted breaking free. pulling me inside and shutting the door, Christian's mouth attck mine again, his hands ripping my shirt over my head, and i eagerly pulled his off, manoeuvring me to the bed playing with the button on my jeans and i traced kissing down his neck. We'd finally removed all our clothes and the kiss had intancifed, it was amazing how he could be so passionate at one time, then loving and gentle at another.

"are you sure Rose" he asked hovering over me. i nodded and kissed his lips, whimpering as he entered me for the first time, thrusting hard.

afterwards, laying with him, my body hurt, but felt blissful at the same time, realising guiltily that Lissa could come back at any time we got dressed, slowly, kissing each other at every opportunity. just before i left his room, he kissed me long and hard, "i know it was wrong Rose, but i don't regret a thing, i....i think i'm falling for you Rose" he whispered.

"i... i think i fell in the hotel room" i admitted, he grinned kissing my lips. "what about Lissa?"

"i don't want to hurt her" he looked down sadly, lifting his chin with my fingers, i kissed his lips again lovingly.

"i know me either, but i cant help this pull i feel towards you" i smiled.

"I'll break up with her soon, i promise" i nodded sadly, i hated the fact that i was hurting Lissa but i couldn't help the way i felt. "Rose honey, i know its bad, but you tried to stay away, you did, and i'm glad you couldn't in the end, i'm glad what happened here this afternoon, and i hate that you have to rush off instead of laying with me forever" i nodded, and kissed him once more before leaving his room.

**A/N: So Rose and Christian slept together, wow lol**

**So what should happen next? I no what I want to happen later I just need ideas for filling chapters before I can write what I want to happen. **

**TITLE NEEDED, please any suggestions ??**

**Thanks and review guys : )**


	4. Every Night Is Another Story

**A/N: You guys might noticed a few lines from This Lullaby so that's not mine, **

62 wonderful days

8 unbelievable weeks'

2 of the best and worst months of my life.

i said two months ago i fell for Christian in the hotel room, now i was completely in love with him. it was getting harder to control my feelings for him when we were around other people. i always felt bad because Lissa was my best friend and Christian was her boyfriend, and this was the worst kind of betrayal. Lissa was my main excuse to be around Christian, we were always finding reason to be together with others or alone, and when we were alone it was hard not to keep my hands off him, but it was hard when i had to look around to make sure we were alone before i kissed him, or watching him and Lissa together that killed me. it wasn't a want for Christian anymore it was a need-- he was my Oxygen.

"hey Rose" a voice pulled me out of my thoughts, as i walking back to my room, classes had just finished. "what's up with Lissa" it was a girl in Lissa classes, i couldn't remember her name, but i know I've seen her around before.

"not sure, having had time to see her today" i nodded at her.

"oh well she just walked off to her room, she looked really upset, crying even" the girl told, "she was talking to Christian before that so maybe something happen" and as sick as it made me feel, happiness and hope shot through my body.

"okay thanks i will go see her now" she nodded and walked away. I changed my course and headed for Lissa's room.

when i finally got there, i let myself in, i saw her on her bed, crying, i felt even sicker, and the happiness and Joy vanished.

"Liss" i sat on the bed next to her. "whats wrong" i asked her quietly.

"Christian..he...." she broke into sobs. i pulled her into a hug and let her cry on my shoulder, i never felt so disgusted with myself then right at that moment.

"i haven't seen him much at all lately" she whispered after all her tears were gone, "his always busy, then when we are together he wont actually touch me, he's been so distant and when i confronted him about it, it turned into this huge fight, i think he wants to break up Rose" she started to cry again and held her silently. this time she fell asleep and i laid her down and left, i felt horrible her she was crying because of what i was doing to her, she might not know it was me, but i did.

----------------------------------------------

"hey Little Dhampir" Adrian stepped in front of my door, his breath stinking of a mixture between alcohol and cigarettes.

"what" i snapped,

"whats wrong with you beautiful" he slurred.

"i'm having a bad day, and really need a drink" i snapped glaring up at him, i suppose they weren't the smartest words to say to Adrian because next thing i know he was pulling me along to a bar. an hour later, i was completely trashed, and alone, Adrian had taken off with some short hoe, not that i minded, i was stumbling back up to the Academy, finally making it to the grounds.

"Rose" a voice barked, looking up i saw Christian rushing towards me. "where have you been. everyone has been looking for you, there was an attack here, everyone is fine but you were missing... are you drunk" he demanded, an attack, ? wow i always miss all the action.

"Christian baby I've missed you" i slurred.

"you are drunk, what on earth Rose do you know how worried, I've been" he yelled at me.

"do you know how miserable I've been" i shot back. he grabbed me arm and was half pulling half dragging me up to the building. "ouch Christian let go" he ignored my protest. "Damn it Christian your hurting me" i yanked my arm back. he whirled around, looking ready to murder, but his eyes softened.

"look i'm sorry if i was hurting you, i was just so worried Rose, that they'd taken you or you'd been killed, i..." he hesitated. "i love you Rose" suddenly i was sober, he just said he loves me, wow, did i love him too, well of course i did, i smiled and kissed him, not really caring if anyone saw, but the halls were deserted anyway. he continued to walk me to Kirova office, apparently i was instructed to go there as soon as i was found.

"what is it?" i asked him.

"what"

"what do you like about me exactly, what are you attracted to?"

"Rose?" he groaned.

"please Chrissy" i begged.

"okay fine but don't call me Chrissy ever again" he laughed. "well obviously your beautiful" he said after a while "unbelievably sexy, i admit that's what i first noticed about you, the very first time i saw you actually. But it's your confidence that gets me, you know so many girls these days are always thinking their too fat or something, but you, you walk around like you don't give a shit, when we first started talking, you acted like you didn't give a shit wether i talked to you or not"

"acted' i teased.

"see that's what i mean" he smiled wolfishly.

i frowned, "so your attracted to the fact that i'm a bitch"

"No" he protested, "no that's not it, what i mean i like that it was a challenge, to get to know you, to wiggle through, Most people are easy to read but not you, you have layers" he stopped and looked around, and kissed me on the nose, i giggled. "Now you" he grinned

"what?" i was confused.

"Now tell me why you like me" he said.

"who says i do" i grinned.

"Rosie Posy" he taunted.

"ok. ok fine don't call me that though" i mocked him, "ever, i'm not making any promises, i suck at this when i'm completely sober"

"well you make me laugh" i concluded.

he nodded, "And?"

"you're pretty nice to look at"

"what, pretty nice to look at, i called you beautiful missy"

"a drunken mind, speaks a sober heart" i grinned, he just laughed.

"okay, you don't have to tell me, it doesn't matter anyway"

"no?" he shook his head, as we reached Kirova's door.

"nope, just that you do" he whispered into my ear, kissing my lips before pushing open the door and walking in, i tried to decrease my heart rate as i entered, Kirova sat at the desk, as well as Lissa, Eddie and....... holy cow Dimitri, what was he doing here, i felt Christian stiffen beside me.

"Rose" Lissa jumped from her chair, and hugged me.

"hey blondey" i chuckled, "miss me?" Christian sighed underneath his breath, i guess he thought the walked had sobered me up, not quite.

"Rose are you drunk" Lissa sniffed me, "why have been drinking i can smell it" she scolded.

"Rosemarie is this true" Kirova barked. i shrugged. "this is a serious matter, you no alcohol isn't allowed on the grounds, AND WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU DOING DRINKING WHILE WE WERE BEENING ATTACKED" she roared, everyone in the room jumped at the sudden sound increase.

"well that's good, lucky i wasn't drinking on the grounds, Adrian dragged me off to some bar, when i said i had a bad day"

"are you telling me that Adrian, dragged you off involuntary" she raised her eyebrows.

"exactly" i grinned.

she sighed, "get out all of you, come back and see me tomorrow when your sobered up Rosemarie" the others started filing out. i just stood there. "PUT NOW" Kirova screamed, i jumped giggling and ran out the door, shutting it behind me, i ran into a solid force, looking up i saw a very unimpressed Dimitri.

"Whats up Comrade" i smirked.

**A/N: so there it is, Dimitri is back, I know this is boring or whatever but I couldn't think of anything else to write….. STILL IN NEED OF A TITLE????**

**You know what to do……………**

**REVIEW**


	5. How Can You Be Sure

"Roza" he nodded his head, the other's started to walk away no doubt that Lissa was pissed at me, Christian hovered for a little bit, but decided to walk away.

Dimitri pulled me along to my room, "what were you doing with him" he asked quietly.

"why are you here" i snapped back, hurt washed over his face, i sighed, "i had a bad day, said the wrong words, ended up in a bar drowning my sorrows"

"oh Roza" he stopped pulling me into a tight hug, my heart sped up a little, but nothing like it used to, nothing like when i was with Christian, this confused me, was Dimitri the man who was first in my heart now second, the man i would've given everything up for now not that man was someone else that man. "i'm so sorry Rose, i thought leaving was honestly the best thing for you, i mean it killed me" we were standing outside my door.

i nodded, "look i have a headache, and feel sick so i'm going to bed and i'll talk to you later" his face fell, probably cause i seemed uninterested and not that happy to see him. i unlocked my door and staggered in, not caring what i was wearing i fell on my bed and was out like a lamp just like that.

the next morning, i groggily opened my eyes, my head was pounding, i felt ... i jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet, i just kept vomiting, someone behind me pulled my hair out of my face, when i was finished, i turned around expecting to see Lissa or hell even Dimitri but not Christian.

"What are you doing here?" i smiled as best i could, i got and grabbed my tooth brush and began to brush.

"making sure your okay, i know Belivok walked you back but well i just wanted to see for myself" i laughed at him, and spat in the sink.

"your a sweetie, hey how did you get in, i know i didn't give you a key" i turned around to face him.

"Rose you left your door unlocked" he chuckled at me, horror washed over my face.

"you mean any pervert could have walked into my room last night" i gasped.

"hey i'm not just any pervert" he grinned, i whacked him, and he laughed at me.

"now out i need to shower" i said what i hoped would be sternly but it came out in an amused voice.

"aww no fun, can't i stay, I've showered but i could always use another one" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"no, i actually need to shower not just stand in the water making out with you" i pushed him out the door,

"ROOOSSEE" he whined banging on the door.

"LA LA LA" i sang as the hot water streamed my body.

"MEANIE" he banged on the door again. I laughed and continued my shower.

Christian was still in my room when i got out, "you still here?"

"your acting like you really don't want me here, why hiding a boy under your bed" he teased.

"no don't be silly, his in my closet" i grinned. Christian held out a bottle of water and some aspirin.

"aww thanks" i kissed his cheek.

"well since you wouldn't let me in the shower" he huffed, "i had to be useful some other way.. come on, let's get some fresh air into you and you'll be fine" i nodded and we headed out the door.

"Roza" Dimitri called, he was heading towards my room when we walked out, he looked at us questionably, then fixed Christian with a glare.

"hey Dimitri" i chimed.

"Boy aren't allowed in the girls dorm" he grumbled.

"he was giving me some aspirin and taking me on a walk for fresh air" i told Dimitri, it was going to be a lot harder now Dimitri was here, he could read right through me.

"well sorry to cut your walk short, but i need to take you to Kirova's office" i nodded, Christian just glared at Dimitri, and Dimitri glared right back.

"okay let's go" i pulled Dimitri away, "i don't trust him" Dimitri growled.

"oh stop, you only don't trust him because he was in my room alone with me" i said.

"well i just know that i wouldn't be able to control myself alone with you in a bedroom, any sane boy would feel the same" he grinned, i knew i could easily slip back into being with Dimitri, but i don't think that's what i wanted, Plus if he only knew what Christian and i would be doing in there if i let him in the shower with me, i shook the thought from my head.

" That's just it Christian isn't sane" i laughed "where's Tasha" i asked him instead.

"she's not here, i came back to work here" he said looking away from me, i felt a pang of guilt run through me, he'd come back for me.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Sit down Rosemarie" Kirova snapped when i was finally in her office, Dimitri was standing over near the door, i prepared myself for a big speech, hell i even prepared myself for getting kicked out, what i wasn't prepared for was, "i talked to Adrian, he takes full blame for taking you off the grounds and to a highly inappropriate place" she said sternly, probably wishing that Adrian hadn't taken the blame just so she could kick me out for her own sick pleasure. "so your not getting serious punishment, but i will punish you because he didn't force you to stay or to drink" i was about to reply but a fake cough from Dimitri behind us stopped me, i just nodded, amazed that he knew me so will, would Christian have known to cough? "so you and another student can help out a guardian for two weeks after school and one weekends" i stood up before she could scream at me to leave her room.

"who's the Guardian" i asked quickly.

"umm, Dimitri do you need help, i mean you'll need help with the junior's Hiking Course" he just nodded, "so i guess Guardian Belivok" she dismissed us, i walked over to the door.

"who is the other student" Dimitri asked, i prayed that Eddie had caused some trouble he was always fun.

"Mr Ozera" i stopped, is she serious, Christian and i have detention together.. oh my god, Christian and i have detention together with Dimitri, how long is it before Dimitri figures us out.

**So Heres the next chap.. What did you think?? And Rose and Christian having detention with Dimitri that should be fun… any ideas for the DETENTIONS?? And what should happen when they help out in the OVER NIGHT hiking trip lol.. REVIEW**


	6. A Multitude Of Casualties

A year ago i would've killed to get detention with Dimitri.

A year ago i would've killed Christian for intruding the alone time.

But right now i could kill myself for getting detention.

At the moment were cleaning out old unused class rooms, Christian and Dimitri are at each others throats, Christian sneezing, Dimitri yells, Dimitri touches me, talks to me, Christian says some smart arse remark. it's exhausting, being in between to men, i hate every minute of it. i put the old dusty text books into the box, ignoring the glares Christian and Dimitri were throwing at each other.

"It's four o'clock" Christian snapped at Dimitri.

"and?" Dimitri responded coldly.

"we've been going since twelve without a break" Christian voice was full of attitude.

"please don't argue" i sighed, my head was pounding and i felt a little dizzy, "Christian's right, we should call it quits and then come back tomorrow and finished it" Christian smirked triumphantly at Dimitri who was frowning. Taking the silence as agreement, i grabbed my back and walked out.

"Rose" i heard Christian called, i could hear him jogging to catch up with me. "Hey, you okay?" his face was full of concern as he mention to steady his breathing.

"hmm, i'm just stick of the arguing, which i have a headache from and i'm a little dizzy from the dust"

"i'm sorry, i just...the way he looks at you, the way he touches you, it's...i just don't like it" his voice was hard, and stern.

"look i.. you should know that.."

"hey Babe" Lissa kissed his lips, i look away guilty. "whoa did i interrupt something important"

"just bitching about Detention" i mumbled, "got to go" and i walked off, i couldn't stand there with them, it hurt to much. i walked back to my room, and collapsed on my bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

_"How could you Rose" Dimitri shouted. "Look" he pointed to a corner, the room was a creamy colour, cracks up the walls, it was empty except for Dimitri, myself and a bed were a blonde girl sat hugging her knee's crying. "Look at her" i glanced up at the girl, it wasn't just some girl, it was Lissa, her mascara had run down her face, her eyes were life less, nothing in them. i turned my head away, it hurt to see her in that much pain. "no" Dimitri protested hands on either side of my face, "Look at her, do you see what you did Rose, you hurt her, and my, i loved you, and you hurt me, and her, she's your best friend, she never did anything wrong to you, and this is what you do to her" he growled, "watch her Rose, watch what you did" Lissa's head snaps up and she reaches for a razor blade, slowly she cuts her wrist delicately, i try to scream at her to stop but nothing comes out, i struggle against Dimitri's hold, but his to strong, i'm useless i can't do anything to save her, i just watch the blood ooze out of her._

_"you did this to me Rose" she cried._

_"Lissa" i scream out loudly this time sound comes out but she can't hear me, no one can. "Lissa no, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to, Lissa" _

"Rose" i jerk back to reality, sweaty from my dream, arms wrap around me, my face wet with tears. "Shhh Rose its okay" i recognise Christians, deep voice. i pull away from him, standing up in front of my bed, in the dim light, i saw hurt wash over his face.

"no it's not alright" i yelled, "this isn't alright it's wrong" Christian stands up and reaches for me again, i wriggle away from him. "we hurt her" i sobbed, "we hurt them both"

"Rose what are you talking about"

"Lissa and Dimitri we'll hurt them" i sobbed, this time when he reached for me i didn't move, his strong arms. "we're terrible, horrible people, who deserve nothing more then to die"

"No, Rose, you don't deserve to die, your a good person, who deserves the world" his voice forceful, his words sinking into my mind. he lays back on the bed and i lay next to him.

"how do you keep getting in here" i mumbled into his chest hugging him close.

"you keep leaving your door unlocked" he shrugged, we lay there in silence, just listening to the sound of each others heart beats.

"we can't...."

"No.....Please don't say that" he cut me off, knowing what i was going to say, that we can't do this anymore. His voice sent shivers down my spine, I'd never heard Christian scared before.

"we'll hurt them" i whispered remembering my dream. "the longer we wait the more it'll hurt them"

"i'll tell Lissa, it's just taking some time" he reassured me, did i really want him to do that, to tell Lissa, i just nod anyway. "and Belivok i don't understand that bit" he frowned in confusion, i hadn't realised that Christian didn't know about Dimitri, i sighed, shutting my eyes, planning to ignore him. "Tell me" he breathed into my ear.

"we were together, we loved each other, simple as that" i mumbled.

"together, together" he asked. i nodded opening my eyes, looking at him, waiting for the disgust to flash across his face, but it never did. "and he left you for Aunt Tasha" he said after a moment, i nodded again. "well his an even bigger fool the i thought" he pushed to hair away from my face. "i promise i won't leave you like he did"

"Don't make that promise" i said quickly.

" i won't break it, Your mine, and i love you to much" he reassured me

"but your not mine" i said quietly, Christian stole a sweet kiss from my lips, and sighed. "come on, let's go to lunch, before they wonder were we are.

**A/N: So here is Chap #5, its just fluff, sorry if its really boring, i'm trying to think of more detention idea's and what should happen on the over night hiking trip... suggestions are welcome.............REVEIW**

**take a vote how should Lissa find out..**

**1 Catch them**

**2 Christian or Rose tell her**

**3 when Rose gets preggers she finds out**


	7. All That You Cant Leave Behind

"Okay so basically, it's the same rules as always, No alcohol, no drugs, No weapons, obviously except our stakes," Alberta drilled on about the camp rules and our responsibilities as Guardians/teachers for this trip. "as well as running activities that night, you'll be on guard as well"

"what about me" Christian asked, sounding hopeful that maybe he could get out of it.

"No you won't be guarding, since your Moroi but it's detention so you'll be doing something else, not having fun" Stan said, seriously, although i think he was joking.

"what's the night activates" i asked, when we had gone on the camp we had song karaoke all night, i was the winner, nobody could beat me.

"Karaoke as usual, maybe someone can beat you" Stan grumbled, his just upset cause he can never beat me.

"don't be a sore loser" i teased, Dimitri raised his eyebrow's at me. "I'm the karaoke queen" i grinned at him, he chuckled.

"okay so everyone, be ready to leave at five outside the gymnasium tomorrow morning" Alberta nodded at us and we all left to get some sleep.

"Rose" Dimitri called out, catching up to me. "wait up let me walk you"

"i'm capable of walking myself" i smiled, my head started to spin a little the dizziness was back again, i stopped waiting for it to pass, i got a sickening feeling in my stomach, i bent over and threw up, this was the fourth time this week that I've been sick.

"Rose are you okay?" Dimitri rushed over to my side.

"yeah just an upset tummy" i groaned.

"come on" Dimitri dragged me down he hallway. he practically carried me to my room.

"i got it from here" i said weakly, as he let me go.

"Rose are you sure" he asked concerned.

"i just need some rest" i grinned best i could.

"okay well" he hesitated for a moment, then his lips came crashing onto mine, the sensation was oddly familiar but it felt slightly wrong as my lips respond just like they used to. Any other time and i would've melted right into this but it wasn't like that now, something was wrong, and as i pulled away i realised what was wrong. it wasn't Christian i was kissing, in my head i had imagined it was Christian.

an awkward cough sounded from behind me, i jumped back away, realising how close i still was to Dimitri, i spun around and was staying at Lissa and Christian, Lissa looked surprised, Christian looked pissed and hurt, his glare made me feel uncomfortable, i dropped my gaze to the ground.

"erh hey guys" Dimitri just nodded at them. "i'll see u later Roza" he smiled at me then walked off towards his own room to pack.

"um well i have to go, Adrian and i have some spirit stuff to do but Rose we'll talk about his later" she grinned at me, she kissed Christians lips goodbye, the odd feeling that i was so used to by now was strewing in my stomach. We stood there for several minutes in silence.

"i.." i began but closed my mouth again quickly losing the words. he just shook his head and began to walk away. "Don't go" i pleaded.

"Rose you.. i.. what was that" he stammered.

"he. I told you we used to date" i sighed.

"yeah used to, why was he kissing you"

"i guess he still loves me"

"and you love him too" his voice cold and numb.

"I. no.. well..I" i stuttered, i didn't love Dimitri but something will always be there between us.

"you kissed him back?"

"you honestly can not get mad at me for that, you have a bloody girlfriend Christian" i snapped, he was being a prick, how can he get mad at me for kissing Dimitri once when his still dating Lissa.

"i got to sort some things out I'll see you later Rose" he just brushed past me without another word. with out another glance. my weekend might not be as fun as i thought.

**Sorry guys for taking so long, ive been so busy with school... its my birthday so i wanted to get something up... so BIRTHDAY REVIEWS GUYS**

**apologize for:**

**taking so long**

**short ness**

**spelling/grammar**


	8. Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking

**A/N: I'm so sorry i haven't updated anything lately, but i've had exams, have 2 more tomorrow and one one tues then im off on holidays for two and a half weeks so ill update more then promise, so please review try to get to a hundred maybe :) **

**should Lissa be preggers to christian aswell lol..??**

**ok another vote**

**Rose's baby **

**boy**

**or**

**girl**

**and any name suggestions??**

**let me no anything in the review :)**

A cold breeze blew around sending goose bumps all over my body, as we rounded up the juniors onto the bus. My jumper was in my bag and I wasn't going to unpack it all and repack it all again, so I'll just have to bare it. I stumbled onto the bus and sat in the back where us Guardians/ detentioners who directed to sit.

The bus ride was pretty ordinary, Dimitri sat next to me and Christian glared at us from his seat. The sun was out when we finally got off the bus, the cool breeze stuck around though. The Guardians all went around putting up wards and protection, while Christian and I had to supervise the young ones putting up their tents.

"Christian, honestly you can't stay this mad" I told him as we set up a few tents.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do" he growled back at me.

"You're being an unreasonable hypocritical prick" I snapped right back.

"Hypocr..." he began.

"Rose, come here would you" he was interrupted when Dimitri sang out.

"Go Rose lover boy is calling" I fixed him with another really good glare then turned around and was lead away to the edge of the forest by Dimitri.

"what's up?" I asked, he didn't answer he just pushed me up against a tree and began to kiss me, this is not the Dimitri I used to know, I thought as his soft lips pressed against mine, snapping out of my thoughts I pushed him away, he looked at me genially confused, and slightly hurt.

"What's wrong" he asked, still pinned up against me.

"You left with Tasha" I said sadly.

"I know, I... I don't know, I know that I love you though, being away made me only realise just how much"

"I died that day, my heart shattered into a million pieces, but slowly I got over it" I practically see his heart breaking and it broke me open again. "I'm so sorry, I still love you just not enough to come back" my voice shook. "I hope you can forgive me"

He was silent "I'm sorry I left" he said quietly. "Its okay" he tried to smile and walked off. A tear slowly rolled down my cheek as I walked back and resumed setting up the tents, avoiding everyone.

Rain slowly started to drizzle down later that afternoon; I lay down in my tent listening to the rain fall down on the tent, getting heavy gradually. The tent door zipped open and a body crashed in next to me, a smile spread across my face as Christian sat up and zipped the tent closed.

"okay look I'm sorry for being a complete jerk, but it killed watching you kiss him, I wanted nothing more than to light him on fire and watch him burn" he confessed "but then I realised this must be what you feel every time you see with Lissa only had guilty and whatever else, so I broke up with her" the words zoomed around my head.

"I told Dimitri that I couldn't be with him and that it was really over between us" a grin spread of Christian's face and he leaned down and kiss my lips, tingles were sent through my body and I happily kissed him back. The rain outside lightened with my mood, maybe camp wouldn't be that bad after all.

"Guardian Hathaway" a face came from outside the tent, it was one of the junior girls. I unzipped the tent about halfway, so Christian was barely visible.

"Yes" I poked my head out, and saw Keisha Neal standing in front of my tent.

"Um I have a problem" she said playing with her hands nervously. "A girl problem"

"Oh um, well let's go over there under the shelter and you can tell me" I said, knowing that girl problems are not what a girl wants any guy to hear.

"So what's up" I asked once we were out of the rain.

"Well I had an unexpected visitor just drop by" she mumbled.

"What, that's against the rules, you could get in serious trouble for that" I said, my Guardian side kicking in.

"No, I mean my Aunt Flow arrived" she blushed.

"What, your Aunt...oh I get you" I smiled, no wonder she was so fidgety. "Do you have everything you need?"

She shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "I completely forgot about it, the cramps are almost unbearable, and I was too embarrassed to ask anyone else"

"Aww sweetie, don't worry, I have what you need, and don't feel embarrassed to ask other girls, we all go through it" she nodded and I lead her back to my tent, I poked my head in, Christian was gone I climbed in and Keisha followed me. "okay here is some aspirin for the cramps" I pulled out two from my back pack and handed them to her with a bottle of water, I search deeper in my bag, "um I have tampon's is that okay" I asked, she nodded, I pulled out two packets of tampons, the one's I had to go on a emergency run to the shop for, on packet was opened and one was still closed, wait that was a while ago, think Rose when was the last time you remember getting you 'Aunty Flow'.

"Um Guardian Hathaway are you okay" Keisha interrupted my thoughts

"Oh yeah here" I said giving her the unopened box. "Come see me if you need anything else" she nodded and left taking the box gratefully. Thinking back to my last period, I could only remember the one, two months ago, that would mean I'm late, very late, which would mean there is a possibility I'm pregnant, a possibility that I'm pregnant with Christian's baby.


	9. Truth, Bitter Truth

**A/N I no I've been MIA, my computer crashed and school has been hectic.. But I'm back, I no this isn't my finest work but I wanted to get something up for you.. I'll try update a lot soon, I'm sorry for taking so long .. So please review, any ideas are welcome…. :]**

It's wrong

it has to be wrong

this just cant be happening.

i throw the recently used pregnancy test in the bin, and pull out another one, i take it into the stall.

**3 tests later**

oh my god

oh my god

i'm bloody pregnant

how could this happen

okay so i know how this happened

i took deep breathes . it was supposed to be like this, i was meant to be a whole lot older and married, and i shouldn't be doing this alone Lissa should've been with me. everyone is going to find out now, oh god Lissa is going to find out.

"Rose" banging on the door made me jump out of my skin.

"um yeah?" i said uneasily.

"are you okay" it was a female voice, one i didn't recognise. i opened the stall door, to see a very pretty brunette. "who are you?"

"i'm Rachel Carter, um some guy sent me in here to see if you were okay" she offered kindly.. "his hot" she smiled.

"okay, i'm fine" i nodded moving over to the sink and washing my face.

"whoa, whats with all the pregnancy tests"

"i um... i .." i broke down crying.

"oh shit, your pregnant" she hugged me. "it'll be okay"

"No it won't.. i cheated with my best friends boyfriend, i ruined everything"

"i'm guessing his the hottie waiting outside the door" i nodded, assuming it was Christian outside.

"well pull yourself together, go out their tell him, you need to think of your baby now" i nodded. "i think you should tell your friend as well" horror ran through me but i knew she was right.

i fixed my self up and walked out of the bathroom, Christian was leaning against the wall, he jumped off it as i emerged.

"are you okay you've been in there forever?" he asked. "what were you doing?"

"i uh, we have to talk" i said.

"um okay" he pulled me into a secluded away were we could talk in private.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"wow" he said after i told him. "and your definitely,...."

"i took four tests" i nodded.

"i... wow this is... i'm going to be a dad" he said breathlessly.

"i have to tell Lissa" i said sternly. he nodded and pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.


	10. The Desperate Kingdom Of Love

-I walked slowly towards Lissa's dorm room, sick to my stomach, the pregnancy had nothing to do with the nauseas I was feeling. I knocked on her door, softly yet forcefully. She opened the door, she looked horrible; her eyes red and puffy, her skin more pale then normal she almost looked ghostly.

"Rose" she croaked, letting me in.

"Hey" I said lamely.

"Hi" she sat on her bed; I took a seat next to her. "What brings you here?"

"I have to tell you something" I sighed, she didn't respond to me, so I continued. "In a few months' you're going to notice some changes with me" she turned to face me, confusion written all over her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I... am... I erh" I stuttered.

"Rose?" she asked delicately, I just sat there concentrating on my breathing.

"I'm pregnant" I whispered

She just sat there, the silence filled the room and I fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I...what...how..Who.." she stuttered the words unable to make a full sentence. Here comes the hard part I thought.

"Lissa I'm pregnant, and... and its Christians baby" I didn't think I could get the words out so forcefully. She sat there again in silence, then she slapped me hard across the face.

"YOU DIRTY WHORE" she yelled.

"Lissa I'm sorry" I pleaded.

"YOUR SORRY, YOU SLEPT WITH MY BOYFRIEND WHILE HE WAS STILL MY BOYFRIEND AND YOUR SORRY, ALL THE GIRLS TALK ABOUT WHAT A BIG SKANK YOU ARE AND EVERY TIME I TOLD THEM DIFFERENTLY TOLD THEM YOU WEREN'T LIKE THAT, BUT YOU ARE, YOUR EXACTLY WHAT THEY SAY YOU ARE" she screamed, I've never seen her so angry.

"Lissa I love him" I said quietly feeling a little pathetic, she slapped me again.

"Don't you dare say those words, I loved him, you.. You just wanted to prove that you could get him, get out Rosemarie, I will never forgive you for this" she said quietly, tears falling from both our eyes. I nodded, quietly I walked out the door, and she slammed it behind me.

"Rose hey what's whoa" it was Adrian, I hadn't seen him since he got me drink at the bar, he smelled of alcohol.

"What do you want" I said wiping my tears away, walking down the hallway.

"Oh nothing, just thought you might want to talk considering you have an extra aura" I stopped in my tracks.

"What" I asked turning around slowly.

"so who's the father?" he said somewhat viciously, I couldn't take it, I just ran, I know it's probably childish but I felt so ashamed already and I didn't need anyone to tell me how ashamed I just should be.

I didn't really know where I was going, I guess my legs just went on instinct but I ended up at Christian 's door, he opened it and as soon as I saw him I just jumped into his arms, and he held me as I cried, he manoeuvred me to the bed and sat us down. He held me and waited for me to stop crying before asking me anything.

"Rose honey what's wrong" he asked worriedly.

I hiccupped from crying for so long. "I... Lissa... she... Adrian" I said taking deep breathes nothing really coming out that made any sense.

"Sweetie breathe this can't be good for our baby." Christian soothed me and I stopped and looked at him, my breath caught in my throat, it was just one of those wonderful moments, where you fall in love again, I lent forward and kissed his lips sweetly.

"I love you" he mumbled into the kiss, I couldn't help it, a cheesy grin spread across my face.

"I love you too"

"Now tell me what happened" he said sitting back against the bed head, getting comfortable, I laid against his chest and he rested his arm protectively around my stomach, and I realised this is all that matters, Christian, our baby and me and as long as I had that to come back to, it didn't matter what else was happening all I needed was this, so I told him about my day and what happened, and he listen and spoke at all the right times, and I eventually feel asleep.

The door was thrown open I sprang from my comfortable position, as did Christian I don't know how long we'd been asleep for but I looked up and saw Dimitri standing there he looked so angry, he wasn't hiding behind his guardian mask.

"So it's true then" he yelled.

"I .. Dimitri you weren't meant to find out this way" I stumbled to stand up.

"How was I suppose to find out Rose, huh you were sleeping with you _best friends boyfriend_, is this why you couldn't be with me, because of him" each word he spat so passionately with hate.

" I love him" I whispered.

"Yeah well you also said you loved me too, and look where that got me" this time it wasn't so angry, whispered, hurt.

"I never meant to hurt you, and anyway you left me remember" I grabbed my elbow, and started to pull me out the door, Christian was quick to push away his grip.

"don't touch me" Dimitri snapped, spinning around so fast I could've got whip lash, in an instant Christian lit his hands up ..(A/N I dunno if he can do that but that sounds soooo cool haa well to me anyway) ..

Dimitri seemed to calm himself, or remember that Christian was a student anyway, he grabbed me again and pulled me outside.

" Hey you can't touch a student like that" Christian smirked, Dimitri whipped around again, his face scared me, he looked evil, liked like a Strigoi—

"But she's no longer a student" he chuckled.

**A/N okay I know that wasn't so good, aye but I've been awfully busy, I'm going to continue this story no matter what.. I've got what I want to happen I just need fill in chapters so any ideas are more than welcome.. **

**Okay so Rose's baby will be a boy – the names I've got o far are**

**Cedric**

**Colton**

**Dominick**

**Hunter**

**Take a vote and tell me..**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPPPPPY : )**


	11. The Heart Brings You Back

The last month has been hectic, Dimitri had tried to get me kicked out of the school as he said he would, he tried everything he could think of and at one point I thought Kirova would actually give in and kick me out of the school. But I was still attending St Vladimir's although not my usual classes as predicted, they had me taking the usual classes although none combat, I sat through many boring theory listens taught still by Dimitri who was cruel and harsh towards me.

Lissa hadn't spoken to me since I had told her about the baby, she barely acknowledged my presence, and once one person knew in the school, the whole student body knew about the scandal, many of the students barely spoke to me, some that I considered friends were now just as distant and cruel as Dimitri and Lissa.

I did however have Rachel, the new girl that day in the bathroom's friendship, she decided that if I could involve her in something so exciting and scandalous as my situation, on her very first day then the rest of our friendship would be as exciting, Adrian who had calmed down since our confrontation and was now pleasant with me, although only because he has taking a real liking to Rachel.

And Christian well he was supportive, but we couldn't be together, not here, not after what happened with Lissa, we just couldn't.

"Rosie" Rachel sang as she entered my dorm room, I had just finished getting ready for the morning classes. "If you don't hurry up we'll miss breakfast" she teased.

"Oh hush I'm coming" I smiled at her, grateful for her friendship.

"And how is mummy and J.R this morning?" she asked happily.

"Good, although I am hungry" I said as my stomach grumbled loudly.

"Come on let's go feed J.R" she'd nicknamed the baby J.R, like junior, we had no idea on sex and I had not one clue on names yet, it was still early I had time. I nodded grabbing my jacket and following her out of my dorm and through the halls to the cafeteria.

We entered through the double doors, and like the last month or so everyone looked up and then back down ignoring our presences. Rachel just swaggered in getting her lunch and I followed meekly behind her. One could say that I lost my groove; I'd been carrying around guilt, and mixed emotions, though there was a few encounters when my day would brighten, just like now.

"Hey Rosie" Christian said walking up to me, flashing me a heart melting smile, oh yes, I was still in love with this boy.

"Hey" I smiled back, beginning to head to the free table in which Rachel had snagged.

"How are you today?" He asked, he was very concerned with my wellbeing had has done everything I have needed him to during the pregnancy so far, I know his going to make a great dad.

"I'm fine" I smiled eating the sandwich I'd picked up.

"You have that check up at 3 don't you" Christian asked, I nodded my mouth to full to speak. "Do you mind if I tag along, I'd love to see what's happening" he asked, a nervous expression, on his face.

"Of course, if you'd like too" I said without giving it a thought, it would be nice to have Christian there. We continued to eat our lunch, when Lissa entered she was surrounded by her new gossiping groupies.

She completely ignored my existence as she made her way over to our table.

"Hello Christian" She said brightly, she put on this fake 'I'm doing better without you Rose' façade but I knew she wasn't doing better, we still had our bond.

"Lissa" he glanced up at her briefly before going back to his fruit. I felt her annoyance with his lack of attention focused on her.

"You look cute today" she giggled. "Maybe later this afternoon you could come to my dorm" she leaned in close to whisper in his eye but I still heard, she made sure of that. "And we could have a little fun"

"Sorry Lissa but Rose and I have a check up for our baby" his voice stern as he said this, and I felt Lissa's heart break again. It seemed to do that a lot nowadays. With a huff she stormed off with her posse.

"Wow she is a piece of work" Rachel glared in the direction Lissa had taken off in.

"Yeah" I mumbled, clearing my tray, not mentioning that she's only like that because of Christian and me. "I have a class with Dimitri" I grumbled, Christian rose out of his chair as well.

"I'll walk you" I took comfort in the fact that he did so to make sure I got there okay but I knew he held an alternative motive.

I was right about the alternative motive as he stopped me just a few corridors near my awaiting classroom. I was taking by surprise when he spun me around and held me up against the nearest wall, carefully not to put pressure on my stomach he crashed his lips into mine, and I sunk into the familiarities of the kiss. As he pulled away I was left breathless, and my heart pounding so hard I thought it would jump right out of my chest.

"Rose, this.., us being apart, I can't take it" he panted as he tried to regain his breath.

"Christian it wouldn't be fair to Lissa" I whispered.

"Rosie, is she play fair to you, it's time to just forget her, you've tried hard to make it right with her, she doesn't want to, make it right, have what you want" His words pushed through my brain, he was right, I tried a million different things to get Lissa to forgive me, and I'd been civil where she has been nothing short of cruel and shallow.

"Okay" I answered, before crashing my lips back onto his. "I love you Christian"

"I love you too Rosie" he kissed me quickly before I blissfully made my way to the classroom.

"You're late" Dimitri barked as entered.

"Sorry" I mumbled not wanting to get into another screaming match with him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, 1000 words on the importance of punctuality" he demanded.

"That's out of order" I cried at the injustice.

"Make it 2000" he cracked a cruel smile. I bit my tongue at the fear of anymore punishment. As I angrily scribbled down my 2000 words on punctuality. Dimitri chuckled sitting behind his desk, I looked up at the hard cruel man, I had created, I washed his face from my mind as I thought of this afternoon and Christian and the checkup.


	12. Surprise

It had been a couple of months now, I was due any day. Lissa had backed off and left Christian and I alone. In fact I barely saw her, but I still kept tabs on her through the bond. Rachel and Adrian seemed to be dating but it wasn't officially and Dimitri, sometimes that bitter monster would come out of him but he was just mainly sad nowadays. Christian, I didn't even know where to begin with Christian, he was amazing as always, he was my rock and I loved him.

I wondered into the class room, for my theory lesson, the staff had insisted that I took the time off until the baby was born but I couldn't do it, because then I would be sitting at home stressing about when the bloody sucker would come out. I wish he would hurry up though, I was sick of my back killing me and I really missed my feet.

"Rose, you sure you're up for this class?" Dimitri asked as I wattled into the room, he asking me the same question every lesson.

I sighed in annoyance; pregnant hormones don't really mix with my already fiery temper. "I'm sure, just I'm sure every morning." He nodded and continued on with the lesson.

It was halfway through the lesson when I started to get uncomfortable. It wasn't long after before pain started to shoot through my body. I tried to ignore it; I wasn't too sure what it could have been. But then the pain started to get worse, I double over on the desk.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Dimitri was quick over to me, when his foot got nearest to me; I heard a splash, like a puddle sound, we both looked down to see a small pool of water under my chair.

"I think I'm having the baby." Dimitri's face went pale and he didn't say anything, he just picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the room to the infirmary. I'm not sure entirely what I felt, I was rather overwhelmed with pain. The nurse was quick into action getting me settled while the doctor got himself prepared. The drugs the nurse gave me barely worked as pain continued to shoot through my body.

"Dimitri where's Christian." I said breathlessly.

"His coming Roza, his on his way." His reply was muffled, im not sure why. The room started to spin and I could hear the nurse shout out to the doctor that my heart rate was dropping. I saw Christian's face in the door was and then it all went blurry. It was like I was falling to sleep and I was trying desperately to wake up but I couldn't. I was trapped.

**Christian's P.O.V**

I watched motionlessly as more nurses and doctors rushed into the room and a few usher Belikov out of the room. They were saying things like, 'we need to safe the baby.' I couldn't be losing Rose; I wouldn't be able to cope with out her.

"She'll be okay, she's strong." Belikov said as he put a hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"Christian." Lissa came tearing down the hall. "Where is she? Where is Rose?" She said trying to catch her breath. I motioned my head to the door.

"They won't let us in, something's gone wrong." My voice croaked.

"I felt her slipping, through the bond." Lissa said tears falling down her face; I knew deep down Lissa still cared about Rose. That was my one regret ruining their friendship.

"She'll be okay Princess Dragmoir, I know she will." Belikov said and Lissa hugged him.

I'm not sure how long we waited, it could have been hours I wasn't aware. The doctor finally came out and handed me, my beautiful baby boy. I looked down at him, he was perfect. He had my face and my blue eyes but Rose's chocolate brown hair.

"How is Rose?" I asked hoarsely.

"She is stable, but we just have to wait for her to wake up." He replied

"How long will that take." Belikov beat me to asking the question.

"It could take days, hours, or weeks. We don't know, it's up to Rose now." He walked back inside.

The three of us walked into the room were Rose was laying there. I was still holding our boy, I had no idea what to name him, and I wanted to wait for Rose to wake up.

"Can I hold him?" Lissa said quietly. I glanced at her in surprise; I would have expected her to hate the baby.

"Sure," I said and passed him gently over to her. I took Rose's hand and kissed it softly.

"He looks just like you." Lissa said.

We all sat there quietly except Lissa who was cooeeing at the baby. Suddenly a blaring alarm sounded and everything stopped.

"Strigoi." Belikov said and he stood up. "Lissa stay here, I'll send guards, Christian protect her and Rose." I nodded and he ran out of the room. I felt my hand twitch but it wasn't from my muscles but from Rose's hand. I felt relief wash over me as saw her beautiful eyes open.

"Hey beautiful." I whispered and I got up and hugged her.

"Where is the baby" She asked, her voice weak.

"He's here Rose," Lissa stepped forward and handed our boy over to her.

"His so beautiful," Rose smiled down at him. Lissa smiled at the sight of the two although her heart was still hurting.

"I'm so sorry Liss."

"I know Rose, I know me too."

Rose stiffened; I knew she would ask about the alarms.

"The alarms?" She said, as though it was the first time she noticed them going off. "Where is Dimitri?"

"He was here, he had to go, and Strigoi have gotten passed the wards it seems" I sighed.

"I have to go," She handed me back our boy, trying to get up.

"Rose you can't your too weak." Lissa said, Rose got frustrated and through herself back on the bed.

"I can't leave him out there alone." She grumbled, I'm not sure why this bothered me so much, I knew it was silly and selfish but it bothered me how she was willing to go out there and protect him and just leave me here with our son.

"He will be fine Rose." I smiled back to her. "Your son would like to get to know his beautiful Mother now, and we have to decide what we will name him." She looked down at him and her face softened.

"Momma loves you baby." She whispered.

**A/N: Surprise guys : ) I am so incredibly sorry that I haven't written in years but I just got my muse back for this, I had a dream about the ending and I would prepare yourselves because a whole new lot of Drama is coming and I can grantee some of you will hate me. **

**Now I kept avoiding naming the baby for a reason, because I have no clue what to name the little guy. So I will be taking suggestions, so just review or PM your ideas and the favourite one will be crowd the honour of being the baby's name. **

**Oh and please, please Review. I really want to know how much you guys liked it.**

**Love always Tam xx**


End file.
